planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
Tank Mines
Tank Mines are an explosive available in the Engineer's utility slot. Tank Mines, similar to anti-personnel mines such as the Bouncing Betty, function on proximity, and will detonate when an enemy vehicle or MAX passes near enough to them. Tank Mines will also explode like normal if shot or blown up by an external source. Tank Mines can be safely disarmed using a Nano-Armor Kit, rewarding the diffusing Engineer with XP and removing the explosive without a detonation Tank Mine damage will stack, so it is commonplace for several Tank Mines to be placed near each other, causing them to all detonate at once and deal extremely high damage to vehicles and MAXes. Tank Mines also deal considerable damage to non-MAX Infantry, though will not automatically detonate infantry walk over them. Tank Mines will not automatically detonate if the vehicle or MAX does not move when they are placed beneath them. Tactics Tank Mines are most effective when the enemy is not suspecting them. Place them on Logistical routes, where Sunderers and ANTs will commonly travel, to decrease the likelihood the crew are looking out for them. Tank Mines are also exceptional anti-Sunderer devices, for taking out S-AMS Sunderers, due to their immense damage. By placing several beneath a Sunderer, the Engineer can quickly destroy the spawn point by himself. Using Sticky Grenades can help the Engineer safely detonate the Tank Mines. In a pinch, Tank Mines can also serve as anti-personnel mines. Throwing them down in a cluster of enemies may not immediately result in kills, but any nearby explosives that go off will detonate the Tank Mines, causing large amounts of damage to nearby infantry. Certifications The first level will provide the Engineer with two Tank Mines, with the second level increasing his capacity to three. Using the Mine Carrier suit upgrade, the Engineer can increase his capacity up to a maximum of five Tank Mines. All ground vehicles have a defense upgrade called Mine Guard, that can be upgraded to reduce the amount of damage received from Tank Mines by up to 75%, depending on the vehicle. Ribbons and Medals With any explosive, it is possible to get both Ribbons and Medals. Each Ribbon is a standard reward for achieving a set amount of kills with an explosive. Medals relate to how many overall kills you have with the explosive. Ribbons Medals History * Hotfixes for November and December 2012 ** Anti-Tank mines now require you deploy versus throw them. There is a restriction preventing them from being placed too close together. The current range is farther than the team would like and will be adjusted. * Patch February 13, 2014 ** Tank mines are now smaller *** EMP grenades will now destroy the below enemy explosives and deployables. This destroy effect will even work through cover. **** Tank Mines **** Personal Mines **** C4 **** Placed Motion Spot tools **** Detect Tool sensors (this includes crossbow bolts) **** Spawn Beacons * August 5, 2014 Update ** Ammo pack, C4, Tank Mine, Proxy Mine, Bouncing Mine - improved physics *** Nanite Costs of Vehicles and Consumables: **** 50 - Flash, Tank Mine, Concussion Grenade, AV Grenade, Sticky Grenade, Frag Grenade, Medkit * October 30, 2014 Update ** Resistance changes (Click for more info) * May 19, 2015 Update ** The Tank Mine now has a unique trigger sound * June 17, 2015 Update ** Tank Mines will now detonate on MAX units * May 3, 2016 Hotfix ** Tank Mines should now blow up by other explosion's AOE damage. * March 22, 2016 Update ** Rocket Launchers, Assault Rifles, and Infantry Explosives (such as C4 and Anti-Tank Mines ) have been added to the Bounty Directive. * May 12, 2016 Update ** Mine Carrier *** Rank 1: Increases carrying capacity of Anti-Tank Mines by 1. *** Rank 2: Increases carrying capacity of Anti-Tank Mines by 2; increases carrying capacity of Anti-Personnel Mines by 1. ** Utility Pouch *** Cert line removed and certs refunded. *** Two new cert lines have been added to dispel confusion surrounding which benefit you receive from Utility Pouch at each rank: * July 7, 2016 Update ** Fix for long standing Tank Mine rendering issues (hopefully)(PSA-872) * September 7, 2016 Update ** All ranks of the repair tool are now able to deconstruct enemy tank mines. Previously, only the max rank would enable tank mine deconstruction. * September 15, 2016 Hotfix ** Infantry kills with C4/frag grenades/mines are now registered correctly. * October 24, 2016 Update ** Tank Mines now detonate properly when deployed on vehicle spawns at Peris Amp Station. ** MAX Flak Armor will now properly resist Tank Mine damage * September 26, 2017 Update/Details and Undocumented Changes ** Resistance changes (Click for more info) * January 4, 2018 Hotfix ** Speculative adjustments Tank Mines functionality to improve responsiveness. * February 8, 2018 Update ** Tank Mine responsiveness fix pushed to Live. It was missed in the last update, and remained on PTS. This is unlikely to fix server/client issues, but they should still function more smoothly in more situations. * March 12, 2018 Update ** Tank Mines should once again detonate for MAX units. ** Tank Mines will now only detonate on MAX units after their 4 second arming time. * January 15, 2020 Update ** NSO Engineer *** Fixed medal tracking issues. *** Refunded skill line associated with these mines. *** Now works with Mine Carrier suit slot. Category:Consumables Category:Engineer Category:Explosives Category:Utility Slot (Infantry)